Projector systems are now being architected with improvements in dynamic range. Dual and multi-modulator projector display systems are known in the art. However, additional improvements are possible in both the rendering and the performance of such display systems resulting from improved modeling of the light processing in such display systems. In addition, as appreciated by the inventors, it would be desirable to improve the imaging of dual/multi-modulation display systems—e.g., by improving the shape of the point spread function of light coming from an upstream modulator.
In some embodiments of dual/multi modulator projector systems, a first (or earlier) modulator may illuminate portions of a second (or later) modulator—e.g., where the second/later modulator may further refine the image in order to ultimately project a final image. It may be desirable to control light from the first/earlier modulator to produce a desired spread of light illumination onto the second/later modulator.